1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relates to a motor, the structure of which is improved to prevent cut-off of magnet wire connection parts due to corrosion caused by a potential difference and damage to a magnet wire film, and a washing machine having the motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, drum washing machines are apparatuses that wash laundry using frictional force between a drum rotated by the driving force of a motor and the laundry under the condition that detergent, washing water, and the laundry are put into the drum. These drum washing machines scarcely cause damage to the laundry and tangling of the laundry.
The drum washing machines are divided into an indirect connection type, in which the driving force of a motor is indirectly transmitted to a drum through a belt wound on a motor pulley and a drum pulley, and a direct connection type, in which the driving force of a motor is directly transmitted to a drum by directly connecting a BLDC motor to a tub, according to driving methods.
A motor to drive a drum washing machine includes a stator and a rotor, and the rotor is rotated by electromagnetic interaction with the stator.
A magnet wire is wound on the stator, and the rotor is rotated against the stator by applying current to the magnet wire.
The magnet wire, which is generally made of copper, is wound on the stator. The reason copper is used is because copper has both excellent electrical conductivity and excellent ductility and thus is scarcely damaged when the magnet wire made of copper is wound on the stator.
However, copper has a high price, and thus the production cost of the motor is increased. Further, international demand for copper has suddenly risen, and there are many cases that stable demand and supply of a raw material is not carried out.
Therefore, many attempts to reduce the production cost of the motor using a coil made of materials other than copper have been made. Particularly, an attempt to replace copper (Cu) having a high price with aluminum (Al) having a low price has been vigorously made.
However, when a magnet wire made of aluminum is used, the corrosion of the magnet wire due to a potential difference is increased and the tensile strength and the hardness of the magnet wire are decreased, compared with the magnet wire made of copper. Therefore, cut-off of mag mate terminal regions, to which the magnet wire is connected, is generated due to corrosion caused by the potential difference, and a magnet wire film is damaged.